Fluctuations
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Que donne Draco sans Lucius? Sans Narcissa? Chez les Weasley? Avec Harry? Partie2,Chap2, ou le petit dej' de Drake, un matin bien mouvementé, lol. Tentatives d'humour xD sisi...
1. Jocaste

Auteur : Artemis

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Euh… scénar' qui ne tourne pas à ce que je pensais u.u pour l'instant on dirait du angst et sérieux (pdt environ 5 pitits chapitres ) ms je VEUX finir sur humor et romance (enfin, pas trop neuneu non plus… enfin j'espère … )

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Ron : Et z'en sont très contents

Artemis : T.T

Note : Je me torture depuis 2h pr la mise en page. La mienne est importante. Ca me lourde (a cran). Tant pis (craque)

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Jocaste 

Cela fait deux jours(1) que je suis de retour au manoir.

Quel soulagement.

Il est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus chaleureux au monde mais il me semble pourtant ressentir chaque départ en vacances, chaque retour chez moi, comme un bonheur. Un bonheur particulier, ni doux, ni tendre.

Un bonheur tranquille, d'intimité.

Un manoir énorme.

Pas ou peu de contrainte.

De l'intimité. Beaucoup d'intimité. DES TONNES d'intimités !

Pas de dortoir, une chambre.

Pas de fan club, des elfes de maison.

Pas de profs à la pelté, deux parents se faisant remarquer par leurs absences.

Paix, tranquillité, calme.

Et voilà comment un héritier Malfoy peut se retrouver dans un endroit, plutôt incongru en vu de sa personne, j'en conviens : les toilettes.

Car, et oui, un Malfoy va AUSSI au toilettes, bien qu'il ne le montre pas particulièrement…

Evidemment, je ne passe pas ma vie la d'dans non-plus mais il s'avère qu'en effet, là où d'autres y lisent leur bibliothèque personnelle (tiens, je vois bien Granger faire ça… L'histoire de Poudlard _édition de luxe_ p2698 … ah non, c'ui là elle doit le connaître par cœur…) moi je me contente de rester assis et… je pense.

Le monde sorcier, la Une de la gazette, les derniers potins de Poudlard, les « guerres de pouvoirs » de nous-autres Serpentards, mon comportement… ou celui que j'adopterai, les évènements que je prévois… que j'espère.

Tout.

Ici, cette petite pièce ; ici, je suis seul avec moi-même.

Les seuls toilettes du manoir que j'ai jamais utilisés, petits, au rez-de-chaussée au bout d'un couloir peu fréquenté de manière générale.

Ma pièce.

Ici, tout s'arrête, tout se limite à moi. J'y suis seul avec moi-même, le terrible Draco Malfoy. Ici, personne ne me dérange, personne ne me trouve, d'ailleurs ici, au manoir Malfoy, personne ne me cherche.

Ici, même le temps s'arrête.

En dehors il s'écoule.

Ici, il s'arrête.

Un bruit coupe mes pensées. Merde, qui a réactivé le temps !

Quelque peu contrarié, je me résigne. Me levant de mon trône (provisoire, en attente de celui en or massif) j'étends ma main vers la poignée, m'apprêtant à affronter le monde.

Il est tard, et je m'étonne de la persistance de légers bruits sourds. Un déplacement pseudo-discret. Note à moi-même, piquer la gueulante de fils-à-papa-pourri-gâté-à-l'oreille-sensible(2) du siècle demain matin au premier elfe que je croise. Y'a pas idée de faire du bruit à cette heure… d'ailleurs qu'elle heure peut-il bien être ?

Traversant les couloirs quasi-abandonnés du manoir je finis par déboucher sur le salon. Une porte qui se confond avec un des murs de la pièce, comme tant d'autres ici.

La vieille pendule du manoir m'indique qu'il est plus de 2h du matin(3). 2h53 pour être exact.

Le temps ne s'arrête qu'à l'intérieur de mes toilettes.

Le temps **ne s'arrête pas** à l'extérieur de mes toilettes.

Dépité par cette constatation, je décide humblement de regagner ma chambre.

* * *

J'entends un bruit qui perce mon sommeil. L'œil mi-clos, mi-ouvert (question de point de vue je suppose) je regarde mon réveil. Plus de 4h du mat'. Cooooool. 

Le dortoir est étrangement silencieux. Je suis le seul à être resté pendant ces vacances à Poudlard.

La pluie frappe doucement les carreaux. Le bruit sec se répète plusieurs fois. Des coups secs à la fenêtre. Le temps que mon cerveau analyse la situation et que mon corps se décide à sortir des tendres couvertures chaudes, me voilà debout, devant la fenêtre de notre dortoir, qui en l'occurrence ce soir se verrait plutôt réduit à être mon dortoir.

Tiens Hedwidge est à la fenêtre… Tiens… HEDWIDGE ?

J'ouvre sans attendre la fenêtre, qui ne manque pas de grincer fortement au passage, et alors qu'Hedwidge fonce se réchauffer à l'intérieur, j'en profite pour prendre une petite douche rafraîchissante. Charmant. J'adore la pluie.

Tout ça pour un caprice d'Hedwidge. Je me tourne vers elle et lui déclare, ironique « Alors, les autres hiboux ont été méchants avec toi ? T'as fait un cauchemar toute seule dans ta volière ? » Hedwidge me fait comprendre sa désapprobation et je ris légèrement.

Je me demande tout de même… bah, elle a toujours été un peu capricieuse, et puis, je ne peux pas non plus lui en vouloir de tenter de squatter un peu le château, surtout qu' ici il fait plus chaud (de moins dans les quartiers habitués de Gryffondor) qu'il ne doit faire dans la volière.

Je rêve ou elle squatte mon lit ?

Je rêve ou elle est trempée ?

…

…

…

HEDWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDGE !

* * *

Un bruit de verre qui se brise.

Un cri que je crois percevoir.

Mais qu'est-c'qui se passe ce soir ?

Plus rien.

J'ai peut-être rêvé. Je n'sais pas. J'm'en fous en fait je crois.

Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, je me rendors presque instantanément.

Demain, ne persistera pas plus de traces de tout ceci que le vague sentiment que laisse un songe derrière lui. Un souvenir qui s'enfuit si tôt qu'on tente de le rattraper… si tant est qu'on essaye… si tant est qu'il nous en reste un morceau auquel se raccrocher… demain j'aurais sûrement tout oublier… peu importe dans le fond.

L'abîme du sommeil est profond. L'abîme du sommeil est accueillant.

L'abîme du sommeil est reposant.

* * *

Hedwidge ne veut pas dormir. Je suis maudit. 

Je la menace d'en faire un oreiller.

Plus un bruit.

Satisfait, je me retourne dans mon lit, me recouvrant un peu plus de mes lourdes couvertures.

* * *

Je me réveille au petit matin. 

Je m'étire lentement.

Je… j'ai un moment de vide.

Ne pas réfléchir, laisser faire son corps.

Je me lève par automatisme et passe sous la douche. Ah oui, la douche.

J'arrive, toujours en mode zombi, dans ma chambre. Je m'habille en vitesse.

Retour dans la salle de bains. On se coiffe, se lave le visage… ça va, monseigneur Malfoy émerge.

Je descends les escaliers du manoir.

Petit déjeuner.

8h29 à la pendule du salon. Je suis à l'heure.

Mon père aussi est à table.

Je m'apprête à m'asseoir, pour partager ma pitance matinale en famille.

Il y a un problème.

Un horrible pressentiment me prend. Non, c'est ridicule. Je fronce quelque peu les sourcils avant de balayer ces idées folles et floues de mon esprit.

Asseyons-nous, il serait bête d'être en retard.

8h30, début du petit déjeuner.

Mon père prend son couteau, signe du début.

Etrange.

Je le regarde, interrogatif.

Aucune réponse. Regard froid qui intime le silence.

Silence. Son maître mot.

Une idée m'obsède alors que je mange.

Regarder l'horloge. Elle, ne mentira pas.

* * *

A suivreuuuuuuuh ! 

( Oui, je laisse pleins de questions en suspend, c normal, toutes vos questions trouveront réponses en temps voulu enfin toutes celles auxquelles je pense Oo... je suis curieuse de voir vos premiers commentaires et surtout... si quelqu'un "devine" le "problème" j'ai laissé 2-3 indices, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux avec le 2nd chap. **rires**)

* * *

(1) L'est parti le lundi. Mardi –Mercredi. Donc on est mercredi. 

(2) Word : Ré endors

Artemis : Oo atta… tu… bon, outrepassons l'incongruité de la situation (ohhh, je parle bien ), et explique moi pourquoi tout à l'heure tu m'as REPRIS sur « réendors » (oui, arrete de me le souligner, je sais bien qu'tu l'aime pas se pov' mot) pour me signaler de mettre « rendors » et que là, comme ça, TU ME SORS RE ENDORS ?

Word : Ré endors.

Artemis : **retenue par Harry** JE VAIS LE TUERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Word : Red, Roe, Ret, Rue, Rye, Endorse, Enders, Endures, Vendors, Endows.

Draco : Pourquoi se reprend-t-il lui-même en anglais ?

Hermione : …Les grand mystères de Word…

(3) Finalement, plutôt jeudi matin (cf note 1)


	2. Antigone

Auteur : Artemis

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Euh… scénar' qui ne tourne pas à ce que je pensais u.u pour l'instant on dirait du angst et sérieux (pdt environ 5 pitits chapitres ) ms je VEUX finir sur humor et romance (enfin, pas trop neuneu non plus… enfin j'espère … )

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Ron : Et z'en sont très contents

Artemis : T.T

Note : Je remercie tout particulièrement Amy Keira pour son petit mot pour mon 1er chapitre Ca m'a véritablement fait très plaisir et motivé pour cette petite Update Marchiii !

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre2 : Antigone

* * *

Fin de la 1ère semaine de vacances. Un samedi calme. Pourtant ce matin, Dumbledore affiche une mine que je ne lui connaissais pas. Une mine soucieuse.

* * *

En ce jeudi matin de ma 1ère semaine de vacances, je déjeune. 

Je partage mon petit-déjeuner avec mon père.

Avec mon père.

Alors que l'horloge dans mon dos doit probablement indiquer 9h, mon père se lève de table.

Les elfes commence à débarrasser.

J'attend un peu, puis anxieux me retourne, cherchant la bonne aiguille sur cette vieille horloge.

Alors qu'enfin je trouve réponse à mes questions, je prend conscience du refus de l'assimilation de l'information par mon cerveau. C'est impossible. Incohérent, insensé et impossible.

Impossible.

* * *

Dumbledore me fais signe de venir. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

* * *

Père m'appelle dans son bureau. 

Il me dit d'écrire à Crabbe et Goyle et de _subtilement_ sous-entendre que l'espion a été éliminé. Enfin, pas trop subtilement non plus, précise-t-il, juste assez pour qu'il « tiltent » et préviennent leurs parents respectifs.

Mon père pense que son courrier est surveillé. Le ministère de la magie pourrait en effet justifier un tel acte. La surveillance du mien serait par contre injustifiable et inutilisable en tribunal.

La loi est claire, à partir de 15ans un sorcier est reconnu en âge de ne plus être influencé.

A 13, on reçoit les premières peines.

A 15, les parents n'assument plus de responsabilités pour ce qui est des peines de leurs chers bambins. C'est une limite à double tranchants : des avantages, des inconvénients.

Mon père a toujours su tirer profit des failles du système et de leurs avantages.

Silence.

Signe qu'il attend mon départ. Il ne dira rien de plus.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon père n'a jamais haussé le ton. Ses silences étaient bien plus terrible. Bien plus.

* * *

Dumbledore n'a rien dit, ou presque. Il a eu l'air d'hésiter puis m'a dit de me tenir près pour 11h devant la porte de Poudlard. Comme s'il avait décidé de me dévoiler quelque chose. Comme pour chacune de ses marques de confiance je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se gonfler de fierté. Je suis fier, et flatté, qu'il me fasse confiance. Dumbledore est sans aucun doute quelqu'un que j'apprécie et que j'estime… enfin, même si parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout de ce que je serais en droit de savoir… je sais qu'il fait au mieux mais j'n'y peux rien, je suis curieux et déteste qu'on m'cache quelque chose… et cette fois-ci ne fait pas défaut. 

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe mais ma question n'arrive pas à franchir le bout de mes lèvres. Alors je remonte rapidement à la tour Gryffondor, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il n'est pas dit qu'un Potter arrive en retard… sauf peut-être aux cours de Rogue…

* * *

Après le repas, mon père s'est de nouveau « exilé » quelque part dans le manoir. Sans doute son bureau, ou la bibliothèque. Je n'irais pas vérifier. 

Je retourne dans mes toilettes en prenant soin de vérifier que les elfes de maison ne me voient pas emprunter la porte. Je ne sais pas s'il en ont connaissance (vu l'état des couloirs j'en doute un peu) et bien que mon père connaisse le manoir de A à Z, moins nombreuses serons les personnes sachant où je suis, mieux je me porterais.

Assis, comme d'habitude, sur la cuvette des toilettes je réfléchi aux évènements.

Tellement incohérent, tout est tellement incohérent. J'aurais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui comprendrait, ou même qui saurait déjà et qui m'expliquerait. Mais ceux qui savent ne seront probablement pas plus bavard que mon père. Le pouvoir aime les non-dits et l'ignorance autant que la peur qu'ils inspirent aux autres et expirent de tout leurs êtres.(1)

Il doit être presque l'heure du repas quand j'entend un grand fracas. S'en suivent rapidement des cris d'elfes de maison et d'étranges tremblements du sol comme sous l'assaut d'envahisseurs.

Au moment ou je m'apprête à surgir des toilettes (dit comme ça, cela fait terriblement classe) un doute m'assaillit.

Je réfléchis quelque peu.

Oui, ce serait encore le plus raisonnable.

Je calme le battement de mon cœur, ou du moins essaye, ralentissant volontairement ma respiration. Puis doucement m'assoit sur la cuvette, dos appuyer contre le mur. Il faut que je me résigne à attendre. C'est le plus sage. Un héritier ne fonce pas dans le tas. Un héritier attend sagement en sécurité… pffffffff, c'est parfois lourd d'être L'héritier Malfoy, quoique, peu courageux de nature… Bien que piqué à vif par la curiosité, quelque chose en moi , peut-être mon instinct de survie, je pense me moquant un peu de moi, me crie de rester à couvert. Je suis quelque peu anxieux… ce n'est pas comme si les Malfoy n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il faut dire qu'à force de jouer sur les deux tableau et de tenter le diable…

Je ne sais que redouter le plus… une descente du ministère sur ordre de Fudge, ou une descente des mangemorts sur l'ordre de… quoique de mon point de vue, d'après ce que je sais les deux hypothèses sont toutes autant hautement improbables l'une que l'autre.

Je reste perplexe, mais comme je fais assez confiance à mon père pour que, comme toujours, il réussisse à s'en sortir, et que froncer les sourcils ne me scier absolument pas au visage, je me résigne à attendre que « ça » passe…

* * *

A 11h pile nous sommes tous dehors. Tous à savoir Dumbledore, Rogue (Erk !), Mme Pomfresh(2) et moi. 

Je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser le directeur de Poudlard à quitter « son territoire » (quoi, c'est vrai ! C'est pas comme s'il partait tout le temps d'ici ! A ce demander s'il n'y est pas né… idée à creuser…).

Une fois éloigné du périmètre de sécurité de Poudlard ( entre ça et McGonagall qui veille, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait s'en faire… à moins qu'il ne soit pas anxieux sur ce point… c'est vrai que laisser sa réserve de friandises comme ça, sans surveillance, à la merci de tous et notamment McGo et Rusard… héhé, je n'peux pas m'empêcher d'rire à l'idée d'un Dumbledore les surprenant la main dans le sac !) il nous fait signe de nous réunir autour d'une vieille botte. Portoloin quand tu nous tiens.

C'est avec une grannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnde motivation que je touche le portoloin (j'ai toujours détesté ces trucs) et que très (trop) vite je me sens transporté (pardon, ballotté de droite à gauche… en haut, en bas, devant, derrière, et un peu partout à la fois en fait) avant d'atterrir rudement (AIE ! CA FAIT MAL !) sur le sol.

Une plainte sourde a à peine le temps de franchir mes lèvres que je m'arrête stupéfait. Je ne connais pas cet endroit mais je le devine. Tout crie ici où nous sommes.

Mais qu'est-c'qu'on fout là ?(3)

* * *

A suivre...

J'avance, j'avance (doucement mais on avance.. à j'ai hate d'arriver à ... enfin, vous verrez bien -petit rire-) J'hésite à mettre un autre chapitre ce soir... oh et puis si on est jeune, on est fou -rire- aller, hop !

Kiss'ou !

Artemis

* * *

(1) Zeugma, zeugma ! (lobotomisée par sa prof' de français de 3ème/1ère)

(2) Alleluia ! Merci milles fois Cam' n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur le nom de Pompom uu

(3) Artemis mode1er jet - « Mais pourquoi sommes-nous y ?» … -se tourne vers Harry et DracoHarry plein de nutella autour de la bouche- (miam) , -Draco mangeant élégamment et proprement comme à son habitude- mouais… memo personnel, ne pas mélanger le dico de Potterien et de Malfoyien courant… -cherche dans le bon dicomode 2nd jet-


	3. Tirésias

Auteur : Artemis 

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Euh… scénar' qui ne tourne pas à ce que je pensais u.u pour l'instant on dirait du angst et sérieux (pdt environ 5 pitits chapitres ) ms je VEUX finir sur humor et romance (enfin, pas trop neuneu non plus… enfin j'espère … )

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Ron : Et z'en sont très contents

Artemis : T.T Pourtant j'aurais bien quelques idées qui...

Harry: NAN !

Artemis : Rabat-joie

Note : Valà, étant de bonne humeur (rire) et comme... enfin disons que j'ai décidé de mettre deux chap d'un coup j'attends vos avis avec impatience...

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre3 : Tirésias

* * *

Les cris s'arrêtent. Des murmures. Des pas qui tournent en rond.

Des cris qui reprennent.

Je ferme les yeux. Ici, le temps peut s'arrêter.

J'arrête mon temps.

* * *

Manoir Malfoy.

Je n'sais pas ce qu'on vient faire ici, mais ça n'm'enchante guère. Encore une bêtise de ce cher Lucius(1) Malfoy… peut-être va-t-on le surprendre lui et ses compères en pleine réunion mange-moresque avec thé et petits gâteaux ? Mmmm, Lucius en tablier rose… arf, j'adorerais voir ça ! J'ai la soudaine envie d'éclater de rire. Je m'abstient néanmoins en voyant la tête que font les autres…

Je remarque d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure que nous approchons de l'imposante batisse, qu'il y a autre chose.

Ici, le jardin à été saccagé. Des fans en furie ? (j'adore l'idée de voir Malfoy courir, poursuivi par un horde de femme en chaleur… ) Plus sérieusement, nous ne sommes pas très discret pour un « groupe-de-surprentisation-de-mange-morts-en-plein-gouter », non ?

Lucius Malfoy chantant « Joyeux non-anniversaire »… Arf ! Couchées les images mentales. Tout m'intime ici d'être serieux… et j'essaye ! C'est vrai !

J'aperçoit devant quelques personnes nous attendant. Je reconnais quelques visages parmi elles, dont des aurors et autres personne du ministère. Arthur Weasley est là aussi.

Quelque chose le contrarie lui aussi. Le simple « Bonjour Harry. » me le confirme.

J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui se trame ici à la fin !

* * *

Je reviens à la réalité. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé en dehors ? Je ne sais pas. Plus aucun bruit. Un silence de mort.

Sortir ou non ?

Non, pas encore. Ils pourraient revenir. Je ne sais plus depuis quand les cris se sont arrêtés, j'étais « ailleurs », seul avec moi même.

Attendons un peu, attendons d'être sur qu'ils ne reviendront pas.

Ne nous demandons pas ce qui c'est passé, ni même ce qu'il est advenu de ceci ou cela.

Il ne faut pas que je me pose encore des questions dont je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment souhaiter les réponses.

* * *

« Ah vous voilà ! Nous venions tout juste d'arriver. Vous savez, le ministère n'était pas très pressé d'intervenir… enfin vous voyez… Nous vous attendions(2) pour rentrer. »

Dumbledore hoche la tête. Ainsi donc je vais découvrir ou vit Malfoy. J'avoue être emplie d'une curiosité malsaine. Celle qui vous pousse à découvrir votre ennemi, à connaître vos bourreaux.

Celle qui parfois me pousse à me poser des questions sur Voldemort… qui est-il au fond ?

Je crois que je ne souhaite pas vraiment la réponse. Il faut toujours se méfier de ce genre de curiosité, elle vous mène toujours plus loin qu'il ne le faudrait… j'ai bien vu ce que cela à donné en 5ème année… Double arf, mauvaise ligne de pensées…

A mon grand étonnement la porte du manoir est brisée. Wouahhhh… je n'peux m'empecher de trouver ça impressionnant, une porte si épaisse ! Il n'devait être fin celui qui a fait ça !

J'aimerais bien essayer pour voir si j'y arrive… mais bon, ça ne semble pas être le moment (u.u.

Nous ne tardons pas à trouver les premiers cadavres d'elfes de maison.

Je redeviens tout de suite plus sérieux.

Un vrai massacre. Les Malfoy ont-il vraiment autant d'elfes ?

Je me demande si Lucius Malfoy ne serait pas devenu totalement fou… et je n'ai pas l'air d'être le seul à penser ça… si ce n'est que quelque chose ne colle pas.

Pourquoi Lucius défoncerait-il sa propre porte ?(3)

Mais si s'n'est pas nous, qui l'a défoncée ? Euh… c'est pas nous, hein ?(4) Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas sur ordre du ministère ?

Je reste en plein milieu du salon, debout, à les voir tous s'agiter dans tout les sens.

Le manoir n'est pas vraiment chaleureux.

Puis je remarque un élément familier. Une horloge, du même style que celle chez les Weasley.

* * *

Des pas. Des voix.

Ils sont revenus.

J'ai bien fait d'attendre.

* * *

Et valà, c re-à suiiiiiiivre !

Voilà, je travaille encore sur les chapitres suivants (j'en ai 2-3 d'avance mais bon ) et comme je suis une anxieuse de nature (vi, désolé u.u)j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis (en + ou en - )

J'espère sincerement que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous la suivrez (bien évidemment -rires)

Kiss'ou

Artemis

* * *

(1) Word : Lucille.

Artemis : … … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(2) Artemis se relisant voyant le mot souligné en rouge par word mais ne trouvant pas l'erreur nous vous… « attentendions » ? O.o attentendions ? heureuse de s'être relu u.u

(3) Lucius : J'avais oublier mes clés ?

Artemis : serieuse … … … Lucius uu°°°… … pfffffffff,…sourit

(4) Artemis : Allez, avoue Harry, T T somnambule et T venu violer Draco

Harry : … j'avoue…

Draco et Artemis : O.O

Harry : Je plaisantais crétins !

Draco et Artemis : mode suspicieux

Harry : Puisque je vous dit que c'était une blague !


	4. Ariane

Auteur : Artemis

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Euh… scénar' qui ne tourne pas à ce que je pensais u.u pour l'instant on dirait du angst et sérieux (pdt environ 5 pitits chapitres ) ms je VEUX finir sur humor et romance (enfin, pas trop neuneu non plus… enfin j'espère … )

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Note : Je remercie Amy Keira pour sonautre zentil pititmot (j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !), ça m'a fait s'o au coeur ! Miaoumarchiiiii

J'remercie aussi Siuki (... le coup des toilettes reviendra promis... moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée ) et vi, z'aime vous traumatiser avec ce suspence (faites vos hypothèses ! ze veuuuux ! -rire-)

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ariane

3 aiguilles noirs. 3 aiguilles blanches.

Les noirs semblent indiquer l'heure. Quant aux blanches… une pointe sur « le Manoir »… ce doit être comme chez Ron… alors un des Malfoy(1) serait encore ici ?

Les deux autres aiguilles sont étonnement situées. Toutes deux alignés, fixant le même point ou rien n'est inscrit.

Je veux appeler Dumbledore mais ne le vois pas. A contre-cœur j'appelle le seul visage familier qui m'apparaît… mon tendre professeur de potions…

Rogue, car, et oui, il s'agissait de lui, me rejoint. Quand il voit ma trouvaille, il fait la tête du mec qui a trouvé la réponse qu'il cherchait et se sent limite con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt… j'ai bien fait de l'appeleeeeeeeeer .

J'hésite, puis fini par lui demander ce que signifie ces deux aiguilles indiquant le même point invisible.

Il se tourne vers moi.

« Il semblerait Potter, qu'à l'exception de ce Malfoy-ci, dit-il en me montrant l'aiguille fixée sur « Manoir », les deux autres soient… décédés. »

Mon cœur s'arrête. Les Malfoy ? Décédés ?

M'enfin, c'est impossible, je veux dire… un Malfoy ne décède pas ! C'est increvable ces trucs !

J'imagine un instant Malfoy, père et fils, décédés. Un vide. Un énorme vide dans ma vie qui en cet instant me ferait presque redouter la mort de Voldemort.

Ce n'est pas de l'attachement, c'est juste la base de mon existence. Une partie de mon entourage, de mon environnement.

Que deviendraient, que vont peut-être devenir, ma vie et toutes mes journées à Poudlard sans les sarcasmes de Draco Malfoy ?

C'est trop… brutal. Il fallait… il fallait que ce soit nous, … non, en fait, il fallait que ce soit moi qui traîne Lucius Malfoy devant les tribunaux, qui remette les points sur les i de Draco Malfoy, affronte le regard hautain de Narcissa Malfoy, qui défie LA famille Malfoy et lui botte les fesses.

Il fallait qu'il y ait un « combat » entre eux et moi. Il ne peuvent pas… finir juste… comme ça. Je refuse.

Rogue se tourne. Il leur dit qu'il reste ici un Malfoy, un Malfoy en vie.

Mme Pomfresh a l'air soulagée. Personne à aider, que des cadavres, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bon pour le morale d'une infirmière.

Je vois tout le monde étonnement ragaillardie par cette nouvelle, la nouvelle d'un survivant… quel qu'il soit. Survivant ? Eh ! C'est MON titre ça !

Dumbledore, revenant d'on-sait-où me demande si j'ai Hedwidge avec moi.

Non, pas particulièrement. Je lui propose d'aller voir dehors si elle répond quant je l'appelle.

Et elle répond en effet.

Après lui avoir attaché un bout de papier à la patte il lui souffle le destinataire à l'oreille et ce que je pense être des recommandations.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il reçoit sa réponse.

L'air satisfait, il s'apprête à proclamer ce qui semble être ses récentes informations à travers le salon, quand des cris nous proviennent de l'étage. Il ont trouvé quelque chose.

* * *

_A suivreuuuuuuuuuh valà valà... ça vous plait ? Dites mouââââââââââ... s'youplé_

* * *

(1) Word : Malefaim, Malemort, Malepeste.

Draco : Il m'insulte là ?


	5. Dédale

Auteur : Artemis

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Euh… scénar' qui ne tourne pas à ce que je pensais u.u pour l'instant on dirait du angst et sérieux (pdt environ 5 pitits chapitres ) ms je VEUX finir sur humor et romance (enfin, pas trop neuneu non plus… enfin j'espère … )

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Ron : Et z'en sont très contents

Artemis : T.T pikoi dites çaaaaaaaa

Hermione : Paske c vrai

Artemis : T-T

Note : Je remercie tout particulièrement Amy Keira pour son petit mot pour mon 1er chapitre Ca m'a véritablement fait très plaisir et motivé pour cette petite Update Marchiii !

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre5 : Dédale 

Il règne un silence de mort, c'est le cas de le dire, lorsque le corps inerte de Lucius Malfoy en lévitation descend doucement les escaliers.

« Nous l'avons trouvé dans son bureau »

Je crois que chacun est déstabilisé. Un être tel que lui, mort seul dans le plus grand mystère. Sans raison apparente. Ou peut-être au contraire pour de trop nombreuses possibles. C'est incompréhensible. Jusqu'à la fin ses secrets en auront troublé plus d'un. Jusqu'à la fin, et peut-être même plus encore maintenant maculé de sang, il sera resté digne, élégant, et hautain.

L'art du dramatique jusqu'à la fin.

Je n'aime pas cette fin.

Cet homme m'agacera jusqu'à sa fin…

Alors que Mme Pomfresh examine Lucius Malefoy, un des aurors, qui depuis tout-à-l'heure (et pour je ne savais trop quelle raison) s'éclatait à frapper contre chaque mur, l'oreille collée contre, a semble-t-il trouvé une porte cachée dans la tapisserie du salon… décidément ces Malfoy…

* * *

Les bruits se rapprochent… Ils ont finis par trouver… merde ! 

Mon sang se fige. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus sortir d'ici. Laissez-moi !

Fait qu'ils me laissent ici.

Je suis fatigué. J'ai faim aussi je crois. J'ai l'impression que je suis là depuis une éternité.

J'ai aussi l'impression que je risque de perdre quelque chose si je sors d'ici. Ici le temps est arrêté. Tant que je reste ici, mon monde ne changera pas.

Je n'VEUX PAS que mon monde change !

Laissez-moi… laissez-moi…

* * *

Quand j'arrive, un groupe de sorcier s'acharne sur une porte. 

« Mais que s'passe-t-il ici ? »

« La porte est fermée de l'intérieur. Je crois bien qu'il y a quelqu'un qu'y s'y bloque »

Je les vois s'acharner à coup d'Alohomora. Je suis tenté de leur dire que si la personne s'enferme, il n'ont qu'à l'y laisser, mais ma curiosité est plus forte.

Est-ce un Malfoy ? Draco ou Narcissa ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? (peu probable) Et surtout, j'espère enfin comprendre ce qui est arrivé ici à la fin, ne rien comprendre me faisant quand même passablement chier, il faut bien le dire.

* * *

Je n'les laisserais jamais entrer. Je souhaite juste qu'on me laisse, qu'on me laisse !

* * *

Dumbledore arrive en courant. L'est marrant barbe au vent .

* * *

J'entend une voix qui m'est familière. Je cherche avant d'avoir une illumination. Il s'agit de Dumbledore, j'en suis pour ainsi dire sûr… je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment intérêt à me tromper, c'est le genre d'erreur qui peuvent vous coûter cher… 

J'hésite.

Il ne faut pas que je sorte, je le sens.

On peut avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Il est fou mais c'est quelqu'un de sûr… quand on est du bon côté… je ne suis pas sûr de l'être…

Ici, je suis à l'abri.

Je suis cloîtré, prisonnier de moi-même. Le temps s'arrête, je n'évolue pas.

Je n'veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé… je n'suis pas prêt.

Je ne le serais jamais.

De toute façon à ce rythme-là je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Je n'suis pas vraiment sûr de faire le bon choix. Je n'suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le choix en fait, ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire…

Advienne que pourra.

Je m'assoie de la façon la plus classe qu'il puisse l'être en ce lieu avant de cesser l'enchantement qui me permettait de rendre mon sanctuaire impénétrable.

J'ai l'impression d'être à découvert. Je n'aime pas l'idée que l'on me trouve ici, c'est un endroit qui m'est trop… intime, personnel…

La porte ne s'ouvre pas encore que l'idée de leurs présences ici me semble déjà intolérables…

A la seconde où je baisse ma baguette se produit un grand bruit… les cons…

* * *

_A suiiiiiiiiivreuh (ou, là où ça commençait à devenir interessant )_

_Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis, surtout que là je passe à une phase transitoire et que s'approche la 2nde partie (mon histoire étant prévue en 3 partie) je suis donc curieuse de savoir si ce début de 1ère pârtie vous plait ou non, ce qui déterminera mon investissement ds son écriture paske je n'écrit pas que pour moi et j'espere avant tout que cette histoire vous plaise... vraiment..._

_Enfin, sur ce ! _

_'temis_


	6. Icare

Auteur : Artemis

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à déterminer… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : **Happy** l'angst c fini (du moins au moment où j'écris, donc ds environ 1 ou 2 chap) et bientôt humour et situations cocasses (bientôt). Pov Hp / Dm alternés

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua

Ron : Et z'en sont très contents

Artemis : T.T pikoi dites çaaaaaaaa

Hermione : Paske c vrai

Artemis : Vi mais qd même c messannnnnnnnnnt

Draco : Tu as vu ce que je vis là ?

Artemis : Bah euhhhhh…

Note : Un grand merci à **Vert-emeraude –**adore le pseudo**-** (mieux que la confrontation, là… a zut, c l'autre chap. … à tu verras ) **Amy Keira**, la fidèle (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -------- ne t'inquiète pas, plus loin de nombreuses questions trouveront réponses. J'espère que tu aimera autant ces deux nouveaux chap.) et **Just-lulu** et ne t'inquiète pas **rir** même s'il n'y parait pas, les toilettes reviendront **rir mauvais** hé hé hé

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre6 : Icare 

Un homme tombe, et moi, stoïque j'assiste à sa déchéance. Il s'est explosé contre le mur face à la porte… il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un mur se tienne si près de l'entrée.

J'entends un cri étouffé. Une trace de sang macule le mur.

Hmmm… nez cassé je diagnostique, sans gros risques de me tromper.

L'homme, larmes aux yeux, main gauche au visage, se tourne vers moi, légèrement à droite.

Une position nonchalante. Un léger signe de la main.

_Hello._

Je m'attends presque à le voir détaller… ça doit être cool d'être un fantôme… passons sur ces idées morbides… alors, quel côté m'accueille. Pas hostile semble-t-il… pas classe non plus… définitivement pas mangemorts. Alors ministère ou Dumby' ? Semblerait que ce soit le ministère à voir cet… auror…

_Bonsieur Balefoy(__1)_

Je rêve ou il écorche mon nom ? Comment-ça son nez ? Je me contre-fiche de son nez, nez ou pas nez (qu'il n'a d'ailleurs pas d'aristocratique), 'l'a pas à écorcher **l'illustre** nom qu'est celui des Malefoy !

M'enfin passons.

Il me sourit (sourire niais) et me tend une main (sans doute moite).

Cet homme m'est déjà insupportable.

Peut-être ne suis-je pas objectif.

Foule se fait à la porte… les toilettes sont-ils donc des liens si convoités ?

Un bout de barbe blanche m'intrigue. Je résiste (difficilement) à la tentation de tirer dessus. Je ne tirerais pas dessus… question de dignité…

Je me lève de mon trône. Mon sanctuaire à était violé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Autant sortir de moi même(2)

* * *

Je m'approche un peu de l'agglutinement d'auror

* * *

Ces idiots me bouchent la sortie… par pitié que quelqu'un leur disent de dégager ou je les tuent tous un par un dans d'atroce souffrance…

* * *

Dumbledore arrive finalement semble-t-il à se frayer un chemin…

* * *

Et tout d'un coup je trouve devant moi le propriétaire de la dite barbe de tout à l'heure. J'ai définitivement bien fait de ne pas la tirée… 

Bon côté des choses ? Ma foi, sa présence m'assure qu'on me traitera avec un minimum de respect… peu probable qu'il laisse un de ses élèves être malmené…

Maintenant remettons les choses en ordre. Le ministère c'est déplacé avec la grosse cavalerie. Donc ce qui c'est passé au Manoir doit être vraiment grave… et père n'a pas pu étouffer l'affaire…

Père.

Je relève la tête vers Dumbledore qui depuis 5 bonnes minutes me sourit. Il me demande si ça va.

« Mon père ? » je demande sans répondre, m'évitant ainsi non seulement de parler de moi et de mon état, ce qui ne m'enchante guère, mais aussi les questions telle que « Où est-il ? » « Comment se porte-t-il ? » surtout que cela pourrait être interprété comme de l'inquiétude.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. Curieux tout au plus. Juste curieux.

* * *

« Mon père ? » 

Le couloir se fait étrangement silencieux. Tous les aurors ont cessés de parler. Je crois déceler dans le regard de Dumbledore de la tristesse. Je me demande comment on peut annoncer à un enfant qu'il est orphelin. Je suppose qu'on est toujours gauche. Je me dis qu'il n'y a sans doute pas de manière de le faire.

* * *

Le silence qui vient brusquement de s'installer m'angoisse quelque peu… Tous me regardent… pourquoi est-ce que… 

« M. Malefoy, je crains que vos parents… »

Mes parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me parle de MES PARENTS ? Je lui ai demandé pour PERE, étant donné que mère…

Je bloque. Pourquoi met-il père avec mère. Pourquoi parle-t-il d'eux ensemble alors que mère n'est plus.

* * *

Je vois Malefoy réagir à la phrase de Dumbledore. Ce dernier s'arrête. Les yeux de Malefoy semblent comme… choqué. Il tourne la tête vers moi… en fait je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'est vu. Il pousse quelques aurors qui bloquent son chemin et bouscule même un peu notre directeur il me semble. Ce dernier ne parait même pas outré. 

Je le vois passer devant moi. Il court en direction du salon.(3)

* * *

J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Je sais de quoi il retourne. Je m'en doute. C'est évident. Bon Dieu je savais bien que je ne voulais pas sortir de mes toilettes. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses échappent toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à mon contrôle ? 

J'arrive au bout du couloir. Dans le salon je vois un homme allongé. Le corps de mon père. Mon père est mort.

Mon père est mort.

* * *

Il entre étrangement calmement dans le salon. Mme Pomfresh s'approche de lui sans doute pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien mais il ne s'arrête pas. 

A la rentrée prochaine, Malefoy verra les Sombrals.

_

* * *

_

(1) World : Baleine

Draco : è.é a mort.

(2) Artemis : **soulagemt** ouf tu es enfin sorti de toi-même

Draco : Tu veux dire, de moi même, de ma propre volonté ?

Artemis : Nope, de toi-même, de ton cocon

Draco : Laissez-moi y retour T.T

(3) **partie ds ces idées revient à elle** wouaaaa, je n'ai écrit que ça ! **vient de penser précisément tout un pant de l'histoire** bon bah au moins pour le chapitre suivant vous ne devriez pas trop attendre, j'ai une idée très précise…


	7. Eaque

Auteur : Artemis 

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

E-mail : : Hp, ma première fois

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Allez, dernière bonne dose des déprime avant une renaissance en partie 2, de l'humour et du mignon (si-si c possible ) Courage ! **rir**

Disclaimer : Pas n'a moua ms la fic, si

Note: Dernier chap de la partie 1 ! Yeah !

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie 1 : 1er Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre7 :Eaque

Je m'approche de père.

Père est mort.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Face à son corps. Je ne réalise pas encore.

Demain matin je descendrais dans le salon. Pile à l'heure. Comme d'habitude.

Père est mort

Et il y aura un long silence. Et nous commencerons tout deux notre déjeuner. Puis mère reviendra dans l'après-midi. Une absence. Seulement une petite absence.

Mère est morte. Père est mort.

Puis je retournerais à Poudlard. Il y aura les Serpentards. Leurs parents sont amis avec les miens. Il y aura le respect qu'ont leurs parents pour les miens, et le respect qu'eux-mêmes ont donc pour moi. Il y aura les gryffondors. « L'autre camp ». Et la haine de mes parents. Et celle de ma personne. Il y aura la crainte des Malefoy. Et les Poufsouffles fuyants devant moi. Il y aura les Serdaigles. L'intérêt presque scientifique qu'ils ont pour ma famille. Le jeu des alliances qui en découlera. Il y aura ma vie de toujours. Toujours.

Mes parents sont morts.

Mes parents sont morts.

Je suis seul. Seul.

Un homme s'approche de mon père. Il l'observe. La nuque qu'il touche. Les doigts. Les pupilles. Il se relève.

« Avada Kedavra » dit-il simplement.

C'est con je ne m'étais même pas demander qui ni comment. Tout comme pour ma mère. Qui, pourquoi, comment, où sont des questions qui ne me sont pas venues à l'esprit. C'est juste un fait. Père et mère sont morts. Et père est là, devant moi.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

Père. Toujours aussi silencieux.

Je ne sais quelle position adopter. Comme s'il allait se réveiller et s'outrer de ma conduite. Père, comment dois-je me comporter ?

Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce contact est étrange. Agréable et rassurant. Gênant et inhabituel. Je relève la tête et embrase légèrement mon père sur le front.

Père est mort. L'image me saisit. Je sens une brûlure au fond de ma gorge. Mes yeux me piquent. Ma gorge se serre de plus en plus.

Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant.

* * *

Dumbledore me dépasse et rentre dans le salon. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être le spectateur de quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû voir. Ca me rappelle le soir ou Tonks est morte. Nymphadora Tonks. Bien qu'étant proche d'elle j'avais ressenti, en regardant les membres de l'ordre, cette même sensation. L'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici. Je suis mal-à-l'aise. Je maudis ma curiosité.

* * *

Une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête. Dumbledore me sourit.

« Cher enfant, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Tout ira bien maintenant. Nous allons nous occuper de vous. » (1)

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore. « Je dois l'enterrer ». Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

* * *

Je me demande si j'ai bien entendu. L'enterrer ? Mais c'n'est pas à lui de faire ça ! Si ? Je m'apprête à faire partager mon désaccord, ou tout du moins mon étonnement à mon voisin le plus proche quand je fais un bond de 2m52 (ne manquant pas bien évidement de me prendre le mur). Rogue était à côté de moi… depuis combien de temps ?

Il se tourne vers moi, un petit sourire fier ornant ses lèvres… bon ça va, j'ai compris, il m'a surprit, c'est vrai, pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire !

« Surpris ? »

« Oui, je lui réponds, pourquoi (je baisse un peu ma voix) pourquoi dont-il l'enterrer, enfin je veux dire… » et oui, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais lui avouer qu'il m'avait fait peur quand même !

Le sourire que j'avais vu s'accentuer après mon « oui » se fane, laissant échapper un soupir « mais-qu'il-est-stupide-et-inculte-ce-Potter » (copyright Rogue).

« Potter, sachez pour votre gouverne que M. Malefoy descend d'une longue lignée de Sangs Purs. Sa famille est une des plus vieilles de la communauté sorcière. Ils ont de plus conservés …. » et patati et patata, raaaaaaaaaaaaa, je m'en fous de sa vie et de tous ses aïeux moi, ça répond pas à ma question !

« Et ?

Ettttttttttt, reprend-t-il semblant comme agacé, en conséquence il respect la coutume. »

… … mais encore ? »

Potter votre ignorance sans borne n'a pour concurrence que votre stupidité »

Merci, vous aussi… »

S'en suit un petit silence.

« Il est de coutume, dans certaines vieilles familles d'ascendance sorcière, que le chef de famille décédant soit enterré par son héritier sans aide de quiconque, ni de magie. Autant vous dire que c'est un travail qu'on ne donnerait pas même à un elfe de maison. C'est le dernier « acte de soumission » de l'héritier envers le chef sortant et même envers quelqu'un. L'enterrement fini, l'héritier devient chef de famille et n'a plus à plier les genoux devant quiconque ni d'ailleurs à accomplir de telles tâches. En somme M. Potter, nous allons assister à l'enterrement de l'enfance de M. Malefoy. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, particulièrement à ceux de certains cercles fermés, il va aujourd'hui devenir « Monsieur » Malefoy… »

Je ne suis pas né dans ce monde. Je ne comprends pas toujours les coutumes de ces familles de sorciers. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui me semble un jour important.

Pourtant cela ne me concerne pas, pas directement. Pourtant aujourd'hui est un jour important. Un jour important…(2)

* * *

Je prends père dans mes bras. Je le soulève. Son corps inerte est un peu lourd pour moi. Poussant sur mes genoux je réaffirme un peu ma prise. Sa tête par en arrière. J'essaye de le soulever un peu plus, craignant pour ses cheveux.

J'ai confié, bon gré mal gré, ma baguette à Dumbledore. Elle m'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

Puis je pense qu'il me faudra ouvrir notre lourde porte seul et que je ne me sens pas le courage de reposer père. Crainte vite balayée quand je vois l'état dans lequel est notre entrée…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dirige dehors. Quelques aurors me suivent du regard. Ce n'est probablement pas tout les jours qu'ils pourront assister à un tel évènement : la succession Malefoy, un truc à raconter à ses petits-enfants, à n'en pas douter…

Il est de coutume d'enterrer les membres de sa famille soit dans le caveau familial soit au pied d'un arbre, tout simplement. Dans la famille nous avons conservé la plus vieille des deux : sous l'arbre.

Je vois le cyprès qu'aime tant ma mère. Non, je me reprends, qu'aimait ma mère. Elle aussi est morte. Elle est morte. Je suis seul.

Je ferais qu'on l'enterre ici. Sous ce cyprès.

Père. Je cherche des yeux le pêcher sous lequel il aimait s'allonger l'été.

L'été arrive bientôt. Il ne verra pas les pêches auxquelles il donnera naissance.

Je suis soulagé, les arbres présents derrière notre résidence n'ont pas été saccagés. J'approche de l'arbre élu. Les fleurs sont belles en cette période. Le printemps est un peu froid pourtant. Sans doute le printemps le plus froid que j'ai vécu.

Ce soir là j'ai creusé à main nues la tombe de mon père. Je serais bien incapable de dire combien de temps je suis resté dehors, ni même ce que j'ai alors pensé. Je devais sans doute avoir plein de choses en tête… ou peut-être plus rien…

Un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait eu le mérite de me nourrir pendant toutes ces années, à défaut d'autre chose.

Je repousse la terre.

* * *

Nous avons passé la nuit ici, dans le salon des Malefoy3. L'ambiance était un peu froide.

Le salon était assez grand pour y installer nos affaires pour la nuit. M. Weasley a dû rentrer, pour des préparatifs sur lesquels il ne s'est pas étendu. Hedwige a été envoyée dans la soirée pour donner quelques nouvelles à Poudlard (c'est-à-dire le Pr. McGonagall).

A tour de rôle des aurors4 se relaient. Ils sont chargés d'assurer la sécurité de Malefoy. Mais pourtant nombre d'entre eux restent éveillés, à l'observer des marches de la terrasse.

Ce soir-là moi aussi j'ai observé cette funeste cérémonie, au côté du corps professoral présent : le Pr. Dumbledore, Rogue et Mme Pomfresh. Quelques autres aurors aussi y assistent à nos côtés, café à la main. Je m'endors néanmoins bien avant sa fin.

* * *

L'aube. La rosée. Je suis trempée, mes membres sont engourdis. La fatigues m'enserre des ses bras rudes. Je rentre au manoir. Sur les marches je vois un certain nombre d'aurors. Je suis étonné qu'ils soient toujours là. Il y a aussi l'infirmière de Poudlard, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue… et… Potter ? Etonnement je ne cherche même pas à élucider l'énigme de sa présence ici. Je suis las de tout.

L'ambiance me parait étrangement conviviale. Les aurors discutent calmement autour de leur petit-déjeuner improvisé. Dès que j'arrive à porté, Mme. Pomfresh me tire à elle.

Elle me nettoie5 et me panse les mains. Particulièrement mes doigts. Elle me sermonne. Pourtant elle ne m'ennuie pas. Un auror me tend un morceau de bacon grillé. Cette situation est assez… inhabituelle.

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour glisser ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe (qui est d'ailleurs dans un état déplorable…). Une tape dessus et un sourire plus tard, ce vieux fou m'annonçait ce qu'il allait advenir de moi.

Une semaine de vacances restait encore. Pendant ce temps, je serais placé chez mes tuteurs légaux dans l'attente de ma majorité.

Il m'expliqua longuement ce qu'il adviendrait des possessions Malefoy.

Enfin il me prévenait que ma mère avait été retrouvée dans un boudoir secondaire. Je lui parlais du cyprès sous lequel il fallait qu'elle soit enterrée. Rogue partit de ce pas s'en occupé. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant, de ça comme du reste.

Puis, il me prévint que le ministère passerait m'interroger dans la semaine.

Et me signala qu'il remettrait des protections magiques sur le manoir après notre départ pour éviter d'éventuels « visiteurs » indésirés.

Je réfléchissais aux membres de ma famille qu'il me restait… Mon père était comme moi fils unique. Ses parents morts bien avant ma naissance. L'histoire se reproduirait-elle ?

Du côté de ma mère, j'ai mes tantes Andromeda et Bellatrix. Andromeda, Ted, et leur fille Nymphadora Tonks n'étant plus, j'héritais donc pour titulaires de… Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges.

Je demandais confirmation à Dumbledore qui sourit en me disant que non par Merlin, les gens recherchés pour activité mangemoresque étaient destitués de certains droits, dont ceux de garde.

Fronçant les sourcils j'énumère à voix haute la branche de mon arbre généalogique du dessus. Mes grands cousins Sirius et Regulus Black sont aussi décédés. Décidément.

Potter sursaute. Je me demande vaguement pourquoi. Qu'importe.

Branche du dessus, fils unique, pas de descendance autre que la notre.

Branche du dessus. Je fronce les sourcils un peu plus. Je connais parfaitement notre arbre généalogique mais là il s'agit tout de même d'un exercice complexe.

Branche du dessus, fils unique, deux lignées dont la notre aînesse.

Puis je comprends. Je comprends chez qui se vieux timbré compte me placer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la révélation. Il n'oserait quand même pas ?

Tous semblent curieux d'entendre les candidats suivants au poste de « titulaires-potentiels-de-sa-seigneurissime-majesté-Malefoy ».

Dumbledore se tourne alors vers Potter.

« Harry, si tu le veux bien tu iras finir tes vacances au Terrier. Arthur et Molly seront chargés de M. Malefoy, ils ont déjà été mis au courant. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'intégrer parmi sa famille, notamment parmi les plus jeunes. Le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera. Je vous ferez envoyer vos affaires, n'ayez crainte. Bon sur ce, Poudlard m'attend ! »

Se relevant souplement, je vis alors avec horreur ce vieux dégénéré me faire un clin d'œil avant de transplanter, suivit de près par Mme Pomfresh…

Je me sens mal. Très mal.

Ce qui me rassure ? Potter non plus, n'a pas l'air bien.

… … je m'attends au pire…

* * *

Fin de la 1ère partie

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Artemis : Miaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! **Heureuse d'avoir finit la 1ère partie**. Bon, il me reste 2nde partie (courte, méga-ultra-courte, 2 ou 3 chap max), 3ème (longueur à définir, rien de bien important de prévu) et la tant attendue (par moi ) 4ème partie ! (qui est QUAND MEME mon idée de départ )

Draco : J'ai pu de famille T-T

Artemis : Vi.

Draco : J'ai pu de manoir.

Artemis : Vi.

Draco : J'ai pu mes toileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettes.

Artemis : Euh… vi u.u mais je t'en trouverais d'autres…

Draco : Promis ? **snif**

Artemis : **trop mignonnnnnn** vi u.u, promis

Draco : Tu arrete de me maltraiter alors ?

Artemis : ... ... … affaire à suivre **mdrrrrrrrrrr**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette 1ère partie ainsi et surtout que vos envies, attentes et hypothèses sur la 2nde. Quelque soit le pitit message d'ailleurs… (aime les reviews u.u)**

**

* * *

**

(1) Arf, je veux pas écrire le passage qui suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, je peux pas direct passer aux moments bien et heureux ? Ou à un lemon, ou je c pas moi …. Bouuuuuuh… bon j'ai compris **big soupir**

(2) J'ai faillit arrêter là mais… disons que côté chapitrage ça ne me plaisait pas que la scène suivante se passe dans le chapitre 8. Donc réjouissez-vous **rire**

(3) Word : Mal formé, mal famé

Draco : I' m'insulte là ?

(4) G faillit mettre mangemorts O.O

(5) Draco : Pourquoi au début tu avais marqué « elle me noie ? »

Artemis : Oups .


	8. Balder

Auteur : Artemis 

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours)

Couple : Quelle question… HPxDM powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pour le reste, à determiner… faut voir… (a 2-3 idées à caser )

Genre : Valà mon début d'humor une sorte de mise en bouche (pas de mauvaise interpretation svp), de transition enfin un peu de joie de vivre lol

Disclaimer : Sont pas n'a moua pleure

**Note : Dsl pr le retard, j'ai U le bac, et 2 semN de vacances. Je ne regrette pas, mention B ! Après j'ai deprimé. J'ai douté de mon ecriture. Je n'ai que relativemt peu de review par rapport à certaines fics plutot... mal agencées.  
Et puis je n'allais pas bien-bien. Ms maintenant ça va mieux , pu d'exam, moins de pression, et pis j'ai relu mes reviews, et ça... bref me revoilà** **  
Donc valà je suis de retouuuur (pr vous jouer un mauvais tour ? lol). **

RAR : Merci de ces rev', sans ça ce chap ne serais pas là.

**Amy Keira :** Merchi bicoupppppppppppppp ta "fidelité" (lol) me touche enormemt. Tu me motive pr ecrire.Encore dsl pr le retard. Tu me lis encore ?

**Cam':** Merchi Cam' pr la rev' c vraimt gentil oui **BIEN SUR** qu'il vont etre obliG de finir ensemble, c encore mwa ici ki fait la loi (lol). Vi l'arbre généalogique ce fut dur uu j'ai même dû tuer Tonks pr arriver à mes fins (lol) c'n'était pas prevu. Doooommage  
Tonks : uu°°° qu'ai-je fais pr meriT ca ?  
Missy : La vie est dure Tonks'ounette aller, va rejoindre Mumus

**History :** Ta review est une de celles qui m'a le plus enrichie. Merci bcp. T questions sont très pertinentes. J'ai d'ores et déjà tenté d'éclairé la situation de Draco. J'ai pensé aussi commencer à éclairé celle d'Harry par rapport à... autre chose (no spoil )  
Oui les Weasley touche une pension pr Draco ms aucunemt la fortune Malefoy. Enfin, pas pr l'instant (lol) enfin tu verras (w)  
Pr ce qui est du "j'adore ton histoire" ... ... ... rougit jusqu'aux oreilles MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII et encore MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII et dsl pr l'attente uu a twa comme aux autres ms surtt à twa vu que tu m'as reviewéééééééééééééééééééééééé . Oui les toilettes de Drake sont appreciés ils reviendront... enfin... y'a aussi des toilettes chez les Weasleys héhéhé.  
Non Drake restera en vie. Je veux un HP/DM et cela requiert un DM vivant. La necrophilie, très peu pr mwa (lol).

**Just-Lulu :** La voilààààà la prochaine partie w se rapprocher ? Mmmmm en tout cas la cohabitation arrive, ils ne pourront plus s'ignorer (héhéhé) et c la que ça devient drole, non ? w sourire sadique  
Oui je pense que la perte des toilettes (c parents ? Mmmm ? A vi aussi) fut un terrible choc ki le marquera à jamais :p Ms ne t'inkiete pas, il cherche un substitut héhéhé. Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuus

**Koshiba :** C mignon ton nom ça vient d'où ? curieuz. Excellent O.O Merchi merchi merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Dsl pr les mouchoirs (tu veux des miens ?) ze voulais pas te faire pleurer TTDsl aussi pr l'up, c la 1ère fois que c aussi long pr juste un chap uu dsl dsl dslééééééééééééééééééééé se met à genoux et implore elle aussi

**Manehou :** Merci . Valà la suite !

Merchi Kitty de me le lire directement au leu de dodoter kiss

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie2 :2nd Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Balder

* * *

Je pose mes bagages. M'y voilà. Le « Terrier ». Ca c'est du nom…  
A mes côtés, Arthur Weasley, empoté bon à rien en titre, se tort les mains.  
Un silence désagréable s'installe.

« Voilà c'est… ici »

Nan sans blaaaaaague…

« Je… je vais appeler Molly »

Je le vois fuir, si-si, fuir presque en courant ma présence vers la porte de sa si nooooble demeure.

Je suis en plein cauchemar. Pitié qu'une météorite géante s'écrasé sur ma tête en cet instant précis. Là. Maintenant. Aaaaaaaaaaaah pourquoi suis-je en viiiiiiiiiie ? Je veux ma météoriiiite.

* * *

Poudlard. Accueillant Poudlard. Ses élèves, ses professeurs, ses fantômes, ses oubliettes, ses cachots, son directeur… son VIEUX FOU de directeur…

Bien sûr j'aurais très bien pu refuser d'y aller. Vivre une semaine au Terrier, okay, mais vivre une semaine en compagnie de Sir Malefoy, très peu pour moi.

Le problème ? bah… je n'pouvais pas décemment laisser Ron comme ça. Si je les laisse tout les deux je risque de ne jamais les revoir ni l'un ni l'autre. Et ne plus revoir Ron me ferait sacrément chier. Puis je meure d'envie d'aller taquiner la fouine moi aussi. Oui, deux contre un c'est lâche. Comme si lui n'avait jamais été lâche peut-être.

Oui ce n'est pas une raison mais tant pis.

Après tout c'est de bonne guerre.

* * *

« Arthur » m'a aidé à porter mes bagages jusqu'à ma chambre.

Comprenez par là que l'empoté en titre m'a gentiment monté mes bagages, escaliers comprit, et ce jusqu'au sordide placard de 2m sur 3 nettoyé en mon honneur. Ils m'ont tout aussi gentiment signalé que j'avais une chambre seul. Charmante attention.

…

…

…

ENCORE HEUREUX !

Ici il n'y a qu'un lit. Dans le coin arrière droit. Juste à côté une fenêtre. Elle donne sur le jardin extérieur. C'est petit ici. Faites que je n'étouffe pas… côtoyer « Arthur » et ses charmants bambins me donne déjà la chaire de poule…

Merde je suis en infériorité numérique en territoire ennemi…

* * *

J'ai préparé quelques affaires. Rien de très important, ce n'est que le temps d'une semaine à peine. Puis Ron me fournira les ¾ des trucs qui pourront me manquer. Comme d'hab'.

Finalement je me dis que ça ne va pas être si terrible. Je suis en terrain connu. On aura qu'à laisser Malefoy dans son coin. De toute façon il se mettra probablement à l'écart de lui-même alors…

Dans le fond un truc me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans mes pensées. Je sais que je suis ignoble. Mais on parle de Malefoy, non ? Il est ignoble de nature. Ce n'est que ce qu'il mérite.

* * *

Allongé dans « mon lit » je pense à ma situation.

Analysons posément.

Matériellement.

Le Manoir est mien. Mais je ne peux ni le vendre, ni y effectuer des travaux, ni prendre aucune décision à son sujet avant ma majorité sorcière officielle. Soit mon diplôme de sorcier. Soit encore presque un an.

J'ai perdu tout droit légal sur les elfes de maison. Ils avaient un « contrat » avec mon père. Pas avec moi. De toute façon ils sont tous décédés.

Une partie de mes affaires personnelle sont retenues par le ministère et me sera restituée… quand ils auront fini… donc je ne dois pas compter tout de suite dessus…

Quoi d'autre… à oui, la fortune Malefoy. Héritage bloqué jusqu'à majorité. Connerie.

Un an de merde.

Ce qui bien sûr ne va pas empêcher aux Weasley de toucher une pension pour l'éducation de ma personne…

Mon impuissance et l'injustice de la situation me donne la nausée.

Mes problèmes imminents…

Comment prendre la salle de bains.  
M'habituer aux coutumes de la… « maison ».  
Gérer 6m² sans devenir fou.  
Gérer une colonie de Weasley unicolores (roux) mais de toute taille sans devenir fou.  
L'heure de repas.  
L'absence de mes affaires les plus personnelles, allant des sous-vêtements à mes livres en passant par la brosse à dent.  
Comment survivre sans elfe de maison…

Autant de questions insolvables.

Il est tard. Demain matin j'aurais à affronter tout les Weasley sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

Demain sera une journée difficile.

Je ne veux pas être demain…

* * *

J'arrive devant le Terrier au petit matin.

* * *

Je me réveille à l'aube. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais la fenêtre à ma gauche n'a pas de rideau. Je HAIS les gens pauvres.  
J'ai du dormir avec mes habits de la veille. Croyez vous vraiment que je serais allé demander quelque chose à un de ces Weasley ? Plutôt mourir.  
Je me lève d'un bon. Ma montre à gousset (heureusement que je l'avais gardé dans ma poche) m'indique qu'il est tôt. Vraiment tôt.

Arrivant rapidement à la porte de ma « chambre » (on se demande pourquoi) je vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne en vue dans le couloir. Je n'aime pas être vu au réveil. Je ne suis pas à mon avantage.

Bon maintenant expédition en territoire inconnu : comment trouver la salle de bains sans tomber sur l'un des repères de ces affreuses créatures rousses mangeuses de Malefoy (nous sommes très indigestes, je tiens à préciser) qui, qui plus est, vivent souvent par meutes ?  
Et bien c'est simple, on fait confiance à sa chance (qui, il faut bien le reconnaître, m'aide beaucoup depuis quelques temps…).

J'identifie assez facilement l'antre des jumeaux Weasley (ouaiiiis 2 fois plus de Weasley). Je suppose que ce sont les affiches cloués magiquement aux murs qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille.

Je me risque à ouvrir une porte.

Perdu. J'entrevois avec horreur Le Weasley que je hais le plus. « Ronald ». Un retourné suivi d'une « Mioooone » énamouré me convaincs que définitivement ce genre d'être me dégoûte. J'en viens même à plaindre Granger.

La seconde porte (pas si loin de mon placard en fait à l'opposé de la chambre des autres) sera la bonne. Salle de bains chérie. Elle est petite (décidément) et manque de tout ce qui fait une bonne salle de bains mais ça ira. Je suppose.

Dans les placards je trouve (diverses choses que je ne voulais pas trouver) finalement un jeu de serviettes propres. Semble-t-il. Oui je fouille. Oui je me sers. Ca dérange quelqu'un ?

Je sors une serviette et un peignoir propre. Rouge. J'aurais préféré vert.

Et hop sous la douche.

J'en ressors tout beau tout propre (et j'ai au passage vidé leur gel douche et leur shampoing ). Mes affaires de toilettes me manquent.

Mais maintenant mon problème immédiat est que vu l'heure personne ne va être levé. Je ne connais pas leurs habitudes. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de m'y plier. Je vais bien devoir remarque, pour mon propre avantage. L'idée de faire ami-ami avec des Weasley, et donc toute une flopée de gryffondors, Potter compris, ne m'enchante guère. Erf.

Je ramène mes vêtements dans la chambre qui m'a été assignée avant de descendre dans la cuisine

Oui en peignoir c'est un problème ?

Et à mon plus grand étonnement je n'y suis pas seul.

* * *

Je m'engage dans l'allée en repensant à ma conversation de la veille avec Arthur. Je serais majeur l'été prochain. Je n'y voyais pas de problème. Au contraire le fait d'être majeur un an plus tôt que ce que j'avais espéré à l'époque où je me pensais simple moldu, c'est-à-dire à la fin de ma dernière année à Poudlard, à l'âge prochain de mes 17 ans, m'enchantait au plus haut point.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète de ça et m'en parle m'étonna. Le fait qu'il soit surpris qu' « Albus ne t'en ait pas parlé » m'angoissait davantage. Après tout ce que j'ai pu connaître, j'appréhende facilement. Dumbledore aurait du me parlé d'un problème avec les Dursley. « Tu ne seras plus protégé une fois devenu un homme Harry, le lien du sang avec eux sera brisé. Et le lien avec ta mère pourrait ne pas être suffisant. Enfin je suppose que si Albus ne t'en a pas parlé c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Sans doute a-t-il déjà trouvé réponse au problème. Enfin... »

Cela ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré bien que le fait de pouvoir enfin quitter les Dursley me ravisse.  
Le soleil est à peine levé.  
Ces vacances je serais au Terrier avec Ron, les Weasley, et Malefoy. C'est déjà peu ordinaire. Mais l'été prochain, où serais-je ?  
Tout plein de ces réflexions, je pose ma main sur la poignée d'entrée du Terrier, sentant déjà l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuner.

* * *

A suiiiiiivreuh

* * *

Alors alors aloooors ? Revieeeeews please Pr un Dm heureux (c'est-à-dire ac une chambre de + de 18m² avec des toilettes flambant neufs High Tech perso) et un auteur motivé (qui écrit donc + vite) mobilisez-vous! lol

Artemis dite'temis-chan


	9. Heimdall

Auteur : Artemis Trismegiste.

Titre ffnet : Fluctuations (pr faire cours).

Couple : HP.DM of course.

Genre : Ca pourrait presque se dire drôle. J'essaye de me faire pardonner la 1ère partie (lol).

Disclaimer : Le monde de JKR ne m'appartient aucunement... malheureusement...

RAR : 

Shinikali : Je t'adoooooooooooooooooooreuh **contente.** Assassin ? Mwa ? Nannnnnn... Pas les croix rouges ! **Pas les croix rouuuuges (lol) !** J'aime tjs autant ce terme de Beletteland, il FAUT que je le case qque part !  
Vi HP va en donner de sa personne... mais pas tt de suite paske sinon c moins drole (lol). Humour personelle je suppose...  
J'aime bcp ta definition d'un Drakichou. Beau, riche, arrogant ? Je garde beau et arrogant. Je rajoute hautain :)  
Maaaaaaaaaaaaa si c constructif comme review ! Regarde ! On y voit déjà les premisses de ce Week-end (pas les croix rouuuuuuuuuuuuuges).  
Bon dodo ! (avec retard, lol)  
Kiss Kitty !  
PS : Faut qu'on discute FTP T.T

Ami Keira : Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis **contente bis.** Bref, voili voilou la suite :) J'espère que cela te conviendra tjs ;p Tes rev. regulières me font tjs autant plaisir !  
Et pour ce qui est de Drake... Je verrais, j'améliorerais peut être ses conditions de vie selon les reviews (mdrrrrr). Le fait qu'il soit un peu perdu est comprehensible, non ? Pauve tit' bete ce Draco... lol. A :D

History : Arf j'aime les longues reviewwwwwwws xD"on devrait faire une pétition pour qu'il est droit a une grande chambre , une grande salle de bain et qu'il en soit pas traumatiser par les belettes unicolores." Mmmmm, idée à creuser xD ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis faites une petition ! Par reviews ! Comme ça j'aurais tout plein de reviews ! Ouaiiiis ! lol  
Mmmmm, il y a un truc que je ne commenterais pas dans ta review... No spoil, lol Mais tu verras en partie... ben 4 théoriquement (je suis sure que tu peux comprendre).  
Pour la réaction de Molly, c'était en effet prévu et... bah tu va voir :p lol Tte tes questions à se sujets **devrait** trouver reponses ici (devrait, lol)  
Les affiches ce sont celles que les jumeaux on difusées à travers tt Poudlard pour faire de la pub pour leur magasin. Je le remensionnerais plus tard plus precisement si tu veux.  
La réaction des jumeaux --> prochain chapitre.  
Molly/Ginny --> Ce chapitre (en partie)  
Réactions face à ses besoins phenomenaux --> porchain chap, ou celui d'après (selon si j'ai le courage de faire un long chap ou non u.u). Le coup du shampoing va lui retomB dessus, n'ai crainte :)  
Merci :p  
Ton directeur t'oblige (sournoisement) à allez vivre 1 semaine avec ton pire ennemi, qu'il a placé chez ton meilleur ami. Ils se detestent au point de s'entretuer. Tu ne le trouverais pas un peu barge sur les bords toi aussi ? **rire.** Question : Pourquoi Rogue s'occuperait de Darke ? Si tu me repond --> C son parrain, je repond NON ! lol ! Ca c un trip de fanficeuses (Harry a Sirius, donc... Draco a Rogue ?) Et ce n'est (il me semble) dit nul part chez JKR. Si ça avait été le cas... mmm... il y aurait eu une **croix rouge** de plus :)  
Réactions de Rogue ? **rire** Chapitre prochain ou partie 3 :p lol.  
Oui pour Noël ! **grand sourire** et pour ce qui est des cadeaux... mmmm... il faut demander à Drake.  
Artemis : Draaaaaaake... DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE... Drake ? **inquiete** T ouuuuuuuuuuuu ? ... Oh... il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes :) Reponse, dès qu'il en sort, lol.  
Merci bcp bcppr ta review !

Cam' : Nan j'ai tué Tonks **fière** une croix rouge de plus à mon actif :). Suis contente de te faire rire :D. Tu dis pour quand toi tu squatte chez Kit' mais j'ai aussi un peu squatté tes affaires ces week-end, lol ! (merci de m'avoir accueillit T.T je voulais pu rentrer mwaaaaaa).  
Dray' n'a pas toujours raison ;p tu verras si tu continue à lire ! (Y'a interet lol nan mais ! mdrrr)  
Grooooooos bisous !

Dédicace spéciale : **PAS LES FRITES DANS L'SUNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY** (par contre vive les cookies qui ont eu chaud :p)

* * *

En ce monde, il n'y a de constant que le changement…

Bouddha.

* * *

**Partie2 :2nd Manoir**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Heimdall

Face aux fourneaux se trouve une des personnes responsables de mes malheurs. La mère des monstres parmi lesquels je vais devoir vivre. Leur génitrice. Mme Molly Weasley de son nom.

Et moi, M. Draco Malefoy suis en peignoir.  
Rouge qui plus est.  
...

Je la vois avec appréhension, se tourner vers moi.  
Un silence emplit la cuisine, seul perturbé par le bruit de l'huile dansant dans les poêles chaudes.  
Je sens qu'elle s'apprête à faire quelque chose. Mon instinct me conseille de fuir au plus vite.  
Tous mes sens sont en éveil.  
Je cherche, sans doute en vain, une solution à un problème que je n'entrevois pas encore, mais qui je sens, va dans les secondes qui suivent, me tomber dessus.

« CE QUE TU ES MIGNONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Mais dit-moi, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé de repas digne de ce nom ? Hein ? Raaaa, je vais te renflouer moi j'te dis ! Regardez-moi ça ! Ce que tu es maigre ! La peau sur les os ! Et ce teint blafard ! »

Assailli, j'entrevois enfin ce que je redoutais. En pire.

Je serais tenté de lui répondre que, 1 - non, je ne suis pas mignon, 2 - je mange comme je veux et que non, cela ne la regarde pas, 3 - on ne dit pas hein mais comment (1), 4 - non, je ne veux pas, je suis bien comme je suis, et c'est parfaitement normal d'être fin quand on s'appelle Malefoy et enfin que 5 - ce SUPERBE teint n'est pas blafard, mais élégamment clair, charme particulier provenant de ma parfaite ascendance.

Mais je me retiens. Non pas parce qu'elle me regarde avec un grand sourire qui se voudrait affectueux voire accueillant, mais tout simplement parce que ici, semble-t-il, c'est elle, plus que son pseudo mari, qui porte la culotte.  
Qu'elle m'apprécie est pour moi la plus sure garantie de passer une semaine à peu près potable, protégé des affres de l'isolement que je pourrais connaître en tant que serpentard, Malefoy de surcroît, en zone gryffondorrienne.  
Bref, ma tactique est pour l'instant ce que j'appellerais « La technique du petit faon abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute tout seul et malheureux à la merci de méchants chasseurs ».

Imparable face à une femme à l'instinct maternel surdéveloppé.

Je commence donc à jouer mon rôle, baissant les yeux légèrement devant elle, comme gêné. Si-si, je suis timide (j'en rirais presque si je n'étais pas sûr de me faire griller).

Elle pose affectueusement une main sur ma tête et emmêle mes cheveux tendrement avant de me souffler un « allez, assieds-toi, que je te prépare un bon petit-déjeuner ».  
Je m'exécute, n'aillant rien à y objecter. Bien au contraire, depuis quelques jours je ne me suis pas alimenté correctement. Sur le moment j'avais d'autres choses à penser, mais maintenant la faim commence sérieusement à se faire ressentir.  
Alors qu'elle me tourne le dos, refaisant ainsi face à se qu'elle préparait avant mon arrivée, je tente tant bien que mal de recoiffer mes cheveux. Ils sont mouillés et il est hors de question que je les laisse sécher comme elle me les a mis. A défaut de gel, je vais quand même tenter d'être… un minimum… potable.

A ce sujet, il va falloir que je règle ce problème d'affaires au plus vite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment nu sous un peignoir rouge (rouge !) dans la cuisine des Weasley.

Mon Dieu, faites qu'aucun serpentard ne soit occlument sinon je suis déshonoré à vie.(2)

J'en touche deux mots à ma protectrice en titre. « Eum… Mme Weasley…, je commence, comme peu sûr de moi, je me suis permis de prendre… ça, dis-je en tirant un peu sur ce qui me couvre, car je n'ai… enfin vous voyez, le ministère à gardé toutes mes affaires et euh… donc… c'est un peu embêtant. »  
Toujours face à sa cuisinière je la vois me répondre de dos, d'un ton détaché « Oh mais bien sûr mon chou. Excuse-moi, nous n'y avions pas pensé. J'en toucherais un mot à Arthur. D'ici là, rajoute-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi, on va essayer de te trouver quelque chose. »  
Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa cuisine. Il idée m'effleure alors. Est-ce qu'un peignoir rouge est **si** terrible ? En fait je ne peux vraiment pas rester décemment comme ça. Ni non plus remettre mes vêtements de la veille. Je ne vous dis pas les taches de terre et d'herbe (3). Mais le « quelque chose » qu'elle se propose de me trouver ne me rassure que… relativement peu.

« Ron ou Fred et Georges auront bien quelque chose pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de t'aider. » Merlin, c'est un cauchemar. Je le savais bien que ça ne me plairait pas, pas **du tout**…

« Oh et puis, tant que j'y pense, tu peux m'appeler Molly, on risque de se côtoyer pas mal à partir de maintenant tu ne pense pas que ce serait mieux ? De toute façon, Mme Weasley ça fait trop vieux pour quelqu'un comme moi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Allez, c'est convenu. Dumbledore passera aussi sans doute pour te ramener ta baguette. Tu te souviens ? Tu lui avais confié quand… enfin, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il te l'ait rendu, si ? M'enfin, de toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'elle là tout de suite, surtout hors période scolaire. »

Je suis tenté de lui répondre que SI, ne serait-ce que pour changer la couleur de ce peignoir. Un peu de vert ici ne me ferait pas de mal. Je suppose que le Ministère pardonnera cette écart, mais je plaindrais le cas de force majeur. Mouais, peu probable que ça passe. M'enfin.  
Ne faisant rien de particulier pour l'interrompre, je la vois ainsi continuer son monologue au moins durant 10 bonnes minutes.

M'enfin, elle n'est pas méchante. Et c'est une sang-pur. Qui a épousé un sang-pur. Et qui ne travaille pas, s'attelant au foyer. Et est de surcroît de ma famille. En fait, elle pourrait mériter toute ma considération… si son mari n'était pas un minable incapable de monter en grade au ministère, lâche, passionné des moldus (quel intérêt ont-ils ?) et qui lui a fait X enfants (je suis sûr qu'ils en ont d'autres cachés dans les placards) qu'il n'est même pas capable d'assumer décemment.

Pour revenir à ce qu'elle m'a dit, je la trouve quand même très optimiste. « Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de t'aider. » Mouais. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincu ? Et pourquoi l'idée de troquer mon peignoir rouge (oui, **mon** peignoir, je commence à m'y faire) contre **leurs **vêtements ne m'enchantent guère ? Par Merlin, pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il comme ça sur moi ?

Au moment où je me dis que la fin du monde pourrait s'abattre sur moi tellement la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, tout s'enchaîne.

Mme Weasley dépose un plat qui ressemble vaguement à 2 œufs au plat baignant dans l'huile, j'entends des bruits provenant de l'escalier en colimaçon, derrière moi, caractéristiques d'une descente en bonne et due forme d'un des sauvageons Weasley, et j'entrevois avec horreur la porte donnant sur la cuisine (ou sur le jardin de l'autre côté, question de point de vue) s'entrouvrir. Je suis cerné. En peignoir. Rouge (oui, ça n'a toujours pas changé). La vie est vraiment trop cruelle.

* * *

(4) 

J'arrive devant le Terrier. J'aime toujours autant la petite barrière de bois dont le simple portail donne directement sur le jardin. J'ai toujours préféré arriver par ici que par l'entrée principale, devant. Je trouve ça plus convivial. Surtout qu'ici je me sens chez moi. Je ne suis pas un étranger qui a besoin de sonner à la porte pour se présenter. Et puis la porte de derrière donne sur la cuisine qui s'avère aussi être la salle à manger des Weasley. Etant donné l'heure (environ 8h je pense) je soupçonne la maison d'être encore totalement endormie. A l'exception notable, bien sûr, de M. Weasley, qui lui doit déjà être parti travailler.

Pourtant à mon grand étonnement, alors que je m'apprête à pousser de ma main la poignée, j'entends des voix parler sans vraiment distinguer la signification des propos tenus. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, cela m'a arrêté dans mon geste. L'habitude d'apprendre ma vie aux tournants des couloirs et autres embrasures de portes je suppose.

Me rendant compte d'à quel point mon comportement est stupide, je prends une bouffée d'air et de courage 100 made in gryffondor et appuie sur cette satanée poignée.  
Me voilà de retour au Terrier. (5)

Bah c'était pas si terrible.

. . . ne jamais parler avant d'avoir entièrement pris conscience de la situation. Jamais.

* * *

(6) 

L'escalier ? La porte ? Auquel des deux dois-je faire face ?

Un « M'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan » surgit alors de l'escalier, simplifiant de par là même mon choix. L'escalier.  
Je me demande quelle créature étrange va surgir de son antre. Je parie sur une espèce cousine du malagrif tacheté(7).

« Quelqu'un à… »

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge. C'est fou ce que je peux faire de l'effet. C'est vrai que voir un Malefoy dans sa cuisine au réveil, qui plus est dans mon état présent, ne doit pas être facile à assimiler pour une belette de niveau moyen (c'est-à-dire bas).

Virginia Weasley, car c'est elle dont il s'agit me regarde bizarrement. Il passe ainsi quelques secondes de flottement. Mais alors que je m'apprête à parler pour briser ce silence, sans comprendre ce qui se passe, je vois tout en roux. Au sens propre.  
Mes sens m'indique très rapidement que la distance M.W. (distance Malefoy/Weasley, qu'il est convenable de conservée face à eux) a été TRES LARGEMENT franchi.  
…  
…  
…

Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce que son VISAGE fait DANS MON COU ?

* * *

La scène face à laquelle je me trouve est totalement irréelle. Surréaliste même plutôt  
Malefoy est là. Dans la cuisine des Weasley.  
Bon, ça c'est okay. C'est bizarre, mais okay.  
Il mange, ou du moins à sur la table une assiette qui lui est destinée.  
Baignant dans l'huile, du bacon grillé rejoint les œufs déjà présents. Du made in Mme Weasley. Hyper calorique. Ce qui a alimenté et immunisé les estomacs de nombres de Weasley, Ron le premier. Ca aussi, étrange, mais okay. Ca va ça. 

Malefoy dans la cuisine des Weasley, avec un plat de Mme Weasley pour lui ET un peignoir rouge, couleur honni de sa maison, déjà là…

Maintenant, voir Ginny sauter sur Malefoy, le genou sur le banc entre ses deux jambes, un bras sur son épaule droite et l'autre tendue en appui sur la table derrière lui, le cerclant ainsi parfaitement. Et sa tête dans son cou.

Là.

Trou noir.  
Un autre mystère de la vie.

Je reste bloqué plusieurs secondes, qui me paraissent une éternité, avant de me rendre compte que, même s'il me tourne le dos, Malefoy semble lui aussi au moins autant étonné du comportement de Ginny que moi. Il est… comment dire… quelque peu… tendu. Je suppose que c'est une réaction normale de sa part face à l'approche de Ginny.

Puis je vois Ginny reculer d'un coup avant de triomphalement pointer du doigt Malefoy et de déclarer au et fort un « JE LE SAVAIS ! YEAH ! » qui me laisse pour le moins… pantois…

« Fleur de Tiaré ! Tu es démasqué sale voleur ! Chacal ! Assassin ! Ah AH ! »

Alors que je me mets à penser que Ginny a de sérieux problèmes mentaux Mme Wealsley pose ENFIN la question que nous nous posons tous. A savoir :

« Mais que ce passe-t-il Virginia ? »

« M'mannnn, m'appelle pas comme ça… pfff… C'qui s'passe c'est que quelqu'un a OSE toucher à MES affaires. On m'a vidé mon gel douche PREFERE et mon shampoing ! Tu te rends compte ! Mon **gel douche** _ET_ mon **shampoing** ! Tu sais, ceux à la fleur de Tiaré que j'aime tant ! Comment je peux vivre sans moi ? Hein ? En plus c'est LUI qui m'a tout vidé ! Il en restait plein ! J'te jure ! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est la fin du monnnnnnde… »

Je vois Mme Weasley hausser un sourcil. Oui, elle aussi doit se dire que sa fille est totalement folle. Mais quand il s'agit de ses produits de beauté, ou de soins…

« M'enfin ma chérie, le pauvre n'a rien, il a bien fallu qu'il se lave. Allez ne fait pas cette tête nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour t'en racheter. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Draco dis moi mon ange, tu… »

Je me demande pourquoi elle s'arrête d'un coup. Mme Weasley n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter spontanément quand elle commence à parler.  
En fait je réalise que tout le monde me regarde.  
Je toussote un peu, mal-à-l'aise comme toujours quand tant de regards convergent vers moi. Oui, plus de 2, c'est déjà trop pour moi.

« Mmm… euh…Hello ? »

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait la meilleure entrée possible mais bon. Nous nous en contenterons. Ce n'est pas pour empêcher Mme Weasley de me sauter littéralement dessus. Bien au contraire.

* * *

« JE LE SAVAIS ! YEAH ! Fleur de Tiaré ! Tu es démasqué sale voleur ! Chacal ! Assassin ! Ah AH ! » 

Mmmm… gne ? Plait-il ? J'avoue ne point entrevoir ce que l'esprit troublé de cette « jeune fille » semble vouloir me faire entendre. Rien compris mwa.  
Puis ça fait tilt.  
Fleur de Tiaré. Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose.  
Puis cela refait tilt.

Oups.

J'avale calmement ma salive, prêt à répliquer. Je préférerais éviter, cela m'empêcherai de prendre la position de la victime. Surtout que ma nouvelle grande amie, « Molly » va bien prendre ma défense…

I'm a genius.

Et puis « voleur »… non, ce n'était aucunement un vol, je dirais plutôt que c'était un emprunt à durée indéterminée, oui voilà… quand à assassin, … je dois dire non… ttttt, non ! Voyons ! Recycleur tout au plus ! Je suis sûr que ces produits furent honorés de rencontrer ma douce et divine peau, et ainsi contribuer à la grande œuvre que sont mes ablutions matinales !

« Mais que ce passe-t-il Virginia ? »

Jelesavais, jelesavais, jeleSAVAIIIIS ! Elle a prit ma défense ! Evidement ! Tellement prévisible ! Après tout je ne suis qu'un pauvre enfant ! Héhéhé.

« M'mannnn, m'appelle pas comme ça… pfff… C'qui s'passe c'est que quelqu'un a OSE touché à MES affaires. On m'a vidé mon gel douche PREFERE et mon shampoing ! Tu te rends compte ! Mon **gel douche** _ET_ mon** shampoing** ! Tu sais, ceux à la fleur de Tiaré que j'aime tant ! Comment je peux vivre sans moi ? Hein ? En plus c'est LUI qui m'a tout vidé ! Il en restait plein ! JE te jure ! AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est la fin du monnnnnnde… »

Je vois Molly hausser un sourcil. Oui, elle aussi doit se dire que sa fille est totalement folle. A juste titre.

« M'enfin ma chérie, le pauvre n'a rien »

Je tic. Comment ça, je n'ai rien ? La remarque, loin de me réconforter, dans l'idée qu'elle me défende, me blesse bien plus. Je ne suis pas « sans rien ». J'ai. Je possède. Et indirectement, cela me prouve que j'existe. Seulement des crétins du Ministère ont jugé bon de vérifier au peigne fin TOUTES les affaires ayant été au Manoir, y comprit mes fringues, mes livres, mon pot de gel… nan mais sérieux, où ils sont définitivement stupides, ou vraiment…

Merde. Ils veulent juste me faire chier ! Je prends conscience de la chose dans toute son évidence. Le Ministère veut tout vérifier parce que 1— ils n'ont absolument pas confiance en moi, et 2 -- ils sont bien contents de pouvoir m'emmerder ! Aaaaaah ! J'en suis sûr !

Mes envies de revanche font que je ne prête guère attention à la conversation qui se poursuit à mes côtés.

« Il a bien fallu qu'il se lave. Allez ne fait pas cette tête nous iront au Chemin de Traverse pour t'en racheter. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Draco dis moi mon ange, tu… »

Je retourne spontanément la tête vers Molly (je m'y fais finalement à son prénom) avant de m'étonner de son brusque arrêt. Suivant son regard, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour apercevoir… Potter.  
Le début de la fin. Cela devait arriver. Il va vivre ici lui aussi. Pourquoi. POURQWAAAAAAA ?  
Mmmm. J'en ai marre de leur tourner le dos à eux tous. Je me tourne, passe mes jambes de l'autre côté du banc et refais face à… et bien entre autre une superbe assiette qui ne me fait pas duuuu tout envie.  
Les deux autres fixent toujours Potter. Moi j'ai l'habitude. C'est souvent qu'il fait cet effet là. Je crois que ça le gène. Alors je le fixe aussi. Oui, c'est pas sympa. Oui, j'adore l'emmerder.

Il toussote. Excessivement mal-à-l'aise, je dirais.  
Etonnement ce petit bruit eut, d'une certaine façon, l'effet escompté.  
Il débloqua la situation. Sitôt que Pott'Potty eut placé son « Mmm… euh…Hello ? » que Molly lui sautait littéralement dessus. Je ne suis pas sûr de résister à ce genre d'étreinte si l'idée de m'en faire une lui venait. L'idée de se mettre Molly dans la poche était peut-être bien plus risquée que prévu…

* * *

Elle finit par me lâcher, au moment où je me mettais à me demander si la prophétie n'avait pas confondu Voldemort avec Mme Weasley. Elle aura ma peau bien avant lui.

Mmm, je ne devrais sans doute pas rire de cela…

Voldemort habillé avec la robe et le tablier de Mme Weasley en train de faire des œufs au plat et du bacon à Malefoy, M. Weasley et leurs enfants.

. . . Mwahahahahahaha…

Je me racle la gorge. Restons sérieux un moment.

« Harry mon chou tu tombes bien ! »

Bip bip, biiiiiiiiip, système d'alerte (conçu spécialement pour garantir paix et survie à l'espèce quasi-éteinte des survivants) enclenché. Je le sens très mal.  
Super mal.  
Et j'avais raison car…

* * *

Alors que Potter commençait à prendre la couleur d'un poisson hors de l'eau (un joli bleu turquoise tirant sur le bleu royal) Molly semble enfin se décider à le relâcher de son emprise.

Je ne veux définitivement PAS de câlin.

Mémo personnel, ne pas être trop sympathique avec elle. Ni trop mignon.  
Trop dangereux pour ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été d'un naturel suicidaire. Bien au contraire.

« Harry mon chou tu tombes bien ! »

J'ai envie d'exploser de rire. D'ailleurs je suis quasiment persuadé de porter sur moi un sourire mauvais (proche de celui que porte tout psychopathe digne de ce nom après son forfait… niarcK niarcK niarcK) rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui va lui tomber dessus. Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas apprécier et que cela va, bien évidemment, être jouissif. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait décemment refuser quelque chose à Molly.

Héhéhé.

J'adore cette femme.

« Draco… »

Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? Je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout ! Je le sens très très TRES mal.  
Finalement je ne suis pas sûr de l'apprécier plus que ça cette femme.

« …n'a rien à se mettre sous le dos. Toutes ses affaires sont au Ministère. Mon chou vous devez approximativement faire la même taille non ? Tu veux bien lui prêter quelque chose de ta valise ? Merci mon chou tu es un amouuur. »

Elle conclut ses dires d'un bon gros **smack** retentissant.  
Mmmm. Je suis partagé entre le « Ca-fait-chier-Potter-et-ça-ça-me-fait-prendre-mon-pied » et le « il-est-hors-de-question-que-je-porte-un-truc-qu'il-ait-touché-surtout-si-c'est-ses-guenilles ».

La vie est parfois cruelle.

* * *

Cauchemar.

« Vous savez Mme Weasley,… »

« Molly. » Me reprend-t-elle.

« … « Molly »…, je ne pense vraiment pas que mes affaires lui aillent. Les ¾ me viennent de mon cousin Dudley, qui fait approximativement deux ou trois fois notre poids à nous 2 réunis. Puis ce n'est pas vraiment très seyant, pas même sur Dudley… »

« …surtout pas sur Dudley en fait. » Je rajoute en peu plus bas.

Rien que de repenser à Dudley (ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas vraiment être mon cousin… si ?) je me sens empli d'une désagréable sensation de dégoût.

Je me demande quelle tête aurait Malefoy avec ça sur le dos. Ca pourrait être drôle en y repensant. M'enfin, de toute façon il est probable qu'il refuse tout simplement de les enfiler. Oui, il serait dans son intérêt (de petit snob aristocrate et fils à papa) de plaider en ma faveur, non ? Je ne veux pas croire que cela ne le dérange pas de porter ça ! Surtout que MOI je les ai portées. Non, définitivement, il ne voudra pas mette ça, quoi qu'il advienne. Ou alors juste pour me faire chier… merde rien que pour ça il est capable de les mettre.

Mauvaise ligne de pensée.

* * *

Je vois Potter afficher un air contrit. J'adore. 

« Vous savez Mme Weasley,… »

Le voir se débattre n'est que pur plaisir. J'adore le voir se démené. Sa défaite n'en est toujours que plus jouissive.  
Je suis d'ailleurs partagé : souhaite-je le voir arriver à ses fins (et éviter l'humiliation qu'est le fait de porter les loques de Potter) ou perdre contre Molly (et ainsi pouvoir admirer sa mine déconfite alors que j'enfilerais ses affaires, accentuant ainsi son désarroi).  
Entre les deux mon cœur balance….

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que mes affaires lui aillent. Les ¾ me viennent de mon cousin Dudley, qui fait approximativement deux ou trois fois notre poids à nous 2 réunis. Puis ce n'est pas vraiment très seyant, pas même sur Dudley. Surtout pas sur Dudley en fait. »

J'essaye d'imaginer la corpulence du dit cousin… puis finis par me dire qu'il doit exagérer… non ?

* * *

Sous le regard de chien battue de Mme Weasley je me vois contrait d'ouvrir ma valise devant eux tous, sur la table de la cuisine.

Je cherche quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Le plus laid possible ? Le mieux ? Je ne sais pas trop. Dans tout les cas ça ne conviendra pas à Sa Seigneurie Malefoy.

Je sors finalement un pantalon à pinces noir et une chemise blanche. Classique.Bien quebeaucoup trop grand.

* * *

En voyant ce que Potter me sort de cette valise je réalise qu'il n'exagérait pas. Son cousin à l'air énorme. Je me demande comment il espère que ce pantalon tiendra sur moi ? (8)

Je le vois sortir une ceinture noire.

Forcement.

* * *

Je suppose que ça ira le temps d'une journée ou deux. C'est étrange comme, d'un coup, j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour au Ministère, leur botter à tous le derrière. Bloquer ses affaires est une chose. Le laisser squatter les miennes en ai une autre.  
Mme Weasley à l'air embêtée…

« Mme Weasley ? » Je demande, soucieux.  
« Mon chou il me semble que tu as oublié deux trois choses. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Un haut, un bas, une ceinture pour que le tout tienne. Je ne vois pas ce qui manque.

« Il lui faudrait aussi une paire de sous-vêtements »

Achevez-moi.

* * *

Aaaaaaa suiiiivreuh.

* * *

Artemis : **Baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire** bon, je coupe là paske chuis 'atiguée mwa **pionce assise**. Prochain coup, petit déjeuner en famille, Draco encerclé (de beletes bien evidemment), Arthur et Dumby de retour (je pense), et… surpriiiiiiiiiiiiseuh (lol).

Je compte sur vos reviews.

Missy qui rentre le 30 (Août). Sigh.

* * *

(1) Vous aussi on vous l'a répété quand vous étiez petits, non ? En compagnie du « On ne dit pas Des fois, mais Parfois »… mouais… que de bons souvenirs u.u°°

(2) Kukuku **rire sadique d'Orochimaru **je vais transformer mon Jamuqa de Draco en un véritable Temüjin ! Yeah ! (Ceux qui ne comprenne pas n'ont aucune culture ! Lol ! Bah quoi ? L'histoire de la mongole prè-15ème siècle vous intéresse-t-elle si peu ? Comment ça oui ? Pffffff)

(3) Sans parler de l'odeur de transpiration…

Draco : Un Malefoy ne transpire pas ! Ou si, très peu, mais l'odeur en est exquise.

Artemis : Je n'en doute pas… (ça me rappelle une histoire de marmotte, d'alu' et de chocolat tout ça…)

(4) J'arrête ? J'arrête pas ? Pffff… bon, j'arrête pas :) mais je veux des reviews alooors ! Sinon le prochain coup où j'hésiterais, je m'arrêterais ! Vous êtes prévenu :p ok ? Ne vous plaignez pas après (è.é)

(5) Bon, ce coup-ci j'arrete… Mmmm… **regarde la taille de son chapitre **mmm ce n'est pas très très long. Bon, je vais faire un effort. Je continue. Mais alors j'espère avoir tout tout pleins de reviews ! Hein ! Surtout que cette scene. Je l'imagine /presque/ parfaitement mais l'écrire je sens que ça ne va pas être simple… **à l'impression de ré-enterrer Lucius…**

(6)** 3h plus tard, passée devant son ordi. Hantise de l'auteur. Syndrome de la page blanche. Et ce n'est même pas une panne d'inspi'. L'auteur connait le scénar. Il visualise très bien la scène suivante. Mais non. Ca bloque…Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…**

(7) Un des animaux fantastiques du monde de JKR. Il ressemble vaguement à un homard (pour ne pas rentrer dans les détails) et à donc une couleur… rousse ? lol. Sa consommation attire fièvre et urticaire. Sa morsure, la malchance (pendant environ une semaine).

(8) Je propose un "Il ne l'espere pas"...  
Harry : **Toussote** Euh...  
Draco : Plait-il ?  
Harry et Missy : Nan riennnn :) **sourires innocents**


End file.
